Harry Potter And The New Girl
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: what if harry had a twin sister who looks like lily but has james's eyes? what if remus was her godfather? what if she had an unstoppable destiny too? and how did she survive voldemorts attack? she falls for MALFOY whoa this is gonna be one hectic year!
1. Introduction

#12 gimmuald place

"Do you really think this is nessicessary?" Asked a 17 year old female voice.

"I told you we can't risk him regoninzing you." Replied the tired voice of Remus Lupin.

" But- but did we HAVE to change my hair color," the girl's voice sounde kind of whiny, " i mean it's not like hes gonna go 'oh look theres my long lost twin sister'!"

Remus let out a laugh. "Don't worry after a while you can change it back it's only a simple hair beauty spell."

The girl smirked, "Why do _you_ know a _hair beauty spell_?" Remus blushed and mumbled something about ' your mother'.

The girl laughed long and hard. Remus glared at her as she started to roll around on the floor. All during this neither one of them noticed Tonks standing in the door way smiling.

"Well well well what do we have here?" she said with a smirk. The girl stopped laughing and looked. When she caught sight of Tonks her eyes sparkled and she grinned and jumped up.

"You must be Tonks, Remus told me all about you. I'm glad he finally let someone other than his goddaughter in." she said smiling. Tonks smiled back and murmured a 'thank you'

"Well you know me but i havent the faintest idea as to who you are." Tonks said as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Remus's goddaughter Christina, Christina Potter" she said with a mysterious smile as she shook Tonks's hand. Tonks stared at her in shock.


	2. The Problem

"You're-you're what?" Tonks whispered. Christina let a bell like laugh.

"im remus's goddaughter, harry's twin sister." she said with a smile like lily's. " well im gonna go and let you guys have some _privacy_."

Both adults turn bright red and remus muttred something that sounded like ' needs to mind her own bussisness'. Christina laughed again and gave him peck on the cheeck.

"awwww you know i cant do that i AM the daughter of james potter." she said as she ran out the room and out the house.

" well that was an interesting expereince," said Tonks with a smile and a chuckle, "she's very ... well very ummmmmmmmmmm ..."

"Hyper-active fun-loving trouble-making dention-record-breaking semi-childish little girl." Remus said quickly. Tonks stared at him. "that's how she sometimes describes herself."

outside

Christina sighed. 'great now what am i gonna do' she wondered. She let out a yawn and laid back on the grass. She was almost asleep when a loud voice disturbed her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I DON'T LIKE _STRANGE _PEOPLE ON **MY** PROPERTY!" Christina sat up fast and blinked twice and looked around. Her hazel brown-green eyes landed on three people: two ladies and a teenaged boy one of the ladies had black hair the other had platium blonde hair the boy had cool blue-gray eyes and white-blonde hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **_YOUR _**PROPERTY LAST TIME **_I _**CHCKED THIS HOUS BELONGED TO **_HARRY _**SO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOUR WRONG ABOUT THIS HOUSE!" Christina shouted back while standing up quickly. The two women look ed at each other and whispered. While they whispered the boy kept his cool eyes on Christina.

"Who are you, _girl_?" askd the one with black hair.

Chris stood to her fullest height and glared at th trio. "**I'm Christina Madison Potter goddaughter of Remus Lupin** and who are you?"

Before she knew what happened she was hanging upside down in mid-air in the middle of a very, very fancy looking banquet hall.

"Where the bloody hell am i?" She said aloud.

"Now, now that's not any way for a young **_lady _**to speak is it?" Chris looked down and saw the trio plus another man again. She smirked kinda cruelly.

"Now, now who ever said i was a **_lady_** i'm a **_tomboy _**so you had better let me down now or else!"she snapped.

The man laughed, "i like you kid you got spunk." Chris glared at him and spat in his face.

"You little brat," he hissed. He pulled out his wand and hissed, "petrificus totalaus" Chris couldn't move a muscle. She stared in horror as lay left her there as soon as they were gone the spell wore off.

"Great," she said to herself bitterly, "now all the blood is gonna rush to my head and my head will explode."

"I highly doubt that." Chris looked down and saw the cool blue-gray eyed boy standing their looking up at her.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He said with a smirk.


	3. Meeting Malfoy

Disclaimer :ok ok ok i know i forgot to do this before but i own nothing

(rummages through bookbag and mutters to self) now where did i put that thing aha here it is (pulls out werid creppy looking box from bag crowd backs away from stage) now what where those words again ... oh yea lashockem mashockem taschckem POOF (coughcough) ugh i hope that worked

Christina: WHERE THE HECK AM I? YOU BETTER GIVE ME ANSWERS CHICK!  
Hermione: Chris chill out ok maybe this wont be that bad ok.  
Christina: but hermione i was about to kill ron  
Ron: were not!  
Christina: were too  
Me: KNOCK IT OFF YOU CAN KILL EACH OTHER LATER but for now you can chill with me  
Everyone rolls eyes  
Chris: onto the story

"ugh ok so you've introduced yourself do you think you could let me down?" chris snapped.

"ummmmmmmm" replied draco looking at someone behind chris.

"HURRY UP BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES BECAUSE OF TO MUCH BLOOD!" she shreiked. Draco laughed and pushed a button. Chris gasped as she felt her self falling.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then she felt a pair of strong arms catch her she slowy opened eyes and saw Draco's cool blue-gray eyes.

"ummm i think you can put me down now." Chris said with a nervous laugh. Her face was almost a red as her hair which Draco found very very amusing.

"no i think im quite comfortable" he replied as he started to carry her up a grand staircase. Chris turned even redder. They entered a great big room and when she saw the decorations Chris was in awe. The bed spread was green and lining of it was silver the walls were painted green and the trims were silver.

"whoa this is AMAZING!" she exclaimed.

Me: sry this chapter is so short but i'm getting writer's block.

Christina: the next chapter will be longer i promise

Hermione: CHRIS you cant promise that it's not your story

Me: nah she's right i'll try to make the next chapter long BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I WILL WRITE MORE!


	4. Room Raid

Disclaimer: ok ok ok i guess i should get around to writhing this stupid gosh foresaken thing ahem ok i do NOT own harry potter for if i did harry and hermione would be together, ron wouldnt act totally stupid all the time (no offenese to ron luvers out there i mean i think hes kool and all but come on).

Me: well i guess i better get on with the story.

Chris: rolls eyes yea that would be helpful

Hermione: Christina madison potter be nice

Chris: but i wanna go HOME

Me: on with the story

"wow this room is HUGE!" Chris exclaimed. she was so busy looking around that she forgot that malfoy was still holding her and she didn't notice that narcissa malfoy had just walked into the room though a side door.

"it's not that amazing." said malfoy sheepishly.he blushed lightly and didn't notice that Chris had gotten up from his arms and had started walking around his room poking and prodding things.

"wow ... awsome ... that's cool ... ewwwww who would wear that ... awwww wicked broom." were a few of the things that she murmured. Draco and his mom watched on in amusement at her child-like curiousty. As he watched her malfoy relized that this girl, weird yet normal girl had about her an air that you wouldnt find anywhere else she was in one word: UNUQIE.

"hello earth to moron come in moron." he heard and blushed lightly at the hand waving in his face.

Chris's POV

i sighed i wanted to go home but i knew deep down with a cold sinking feeling i knew i wouldnt be able to not just yet anyway. Then asked Miss. Malfoy to change my hair color back to it's original color and she did.

ME: ok ok ok i noi said i would make this one longer but i cant think of any thing at the moment but i am gonna make a one shot of chris and malfoy and hermione and harry. oh and i decide to continue (cuz i was debating on weather or not i should) but i finally got a review from some one other than my cousin.

Snow Queen72593: thanx for the review and the way she got to their house that they knocked her out for a second and then chained her up

Me: untill next chapter


	5. Thoughts

Me: Chapter 5! YAY!

Chris:get on with it

Harry: protectorangel owns nothing (unless you don't regonize it)

Me: (sarcasically) thanks Harry

Draco's POV

I felt bad for the red head sitting on my bed. Her face got sadder and sadder with each word my mom said. We were explaining to her how Voldemort already knew she was here and we would have to think of a way to get her back to her friends and family. I know this is beyond weird for me to be doing something like this but for some reason it feels right to help this girl. Me and my mom were already planning on leaving my dad and double-cross Vlodemort. Since we were already planning it we decided to start by helping this girl.

Narcissa Malfoy

My son, Draco, was not paying attention to a word I said but that was ok because I wasn't really talking to him. He was staring at the young girl sitting in the room. My heart went out to this girl. Here she was hundreds of miles away from her home but still she was acting brave and unafraid. She was definately something she looked upon my husband and sister with no fear, in fact it was like she was MOCKING them. It was like this girl had no fear, she poked around my son's room and wasn't worried about what he would do to her.

Chris's POV

That boy, Draco I think his name was he's not that bad looking. Well I guess it's a good thing I don't have my wand with me otherwise they would make me give it to them. I wonder how long it's gonna take them to think of a plan to get me home soon.

"-And another thing we are gonna have to take you to a meeting with Voldemort there." Said Mrs. Malfoy

"How good of an actress do you think you are?" Asked Draco after they told me what we were going to do at the meeting.

"Ummmmm pretty good I guess I've never really had to act to save my life." I said smirking. This plan was dangerous, it was bone-chilling, it was life-threating and it was reckless and so help me I LOVED it.

Draco's POV

I was right this girl is something she has no fear when it comes to the Dark Lord. And our plan it was totally dangerous and reckless and if caught she could die and she's sitting there laughing and smiling. She acts as if she's not afraid to die. she's sitting ther telling us that WE take life for granted when SHE'S the one who is about to do some thing that might get her KILLED. It's as if she doesn't value her own life. She says that if she can die for someone else than her life was well lived. I wonder what makes her think the way she thinks. It's just so weird I don't understand her. She's like a mystery to me. A mystery that I plan to solve.

Narcissa POV

This girl reminds me of James and Lily so much it wasn't even funny. It's as if she was both of resurected and I kind of liked it. Also I think my son liked HER.

Chris's POV

I couldn't wait till tomorrow when we put our plan into action.

Me: All done I'll come out wiht chapter 6 soon i promise just review please


	6. The Kiss

ok my spelling sucks and i can't use spell check because i can only use wordpad at the moment because i can't figure out what else i can use so if there are spelling errors i'm sorry and ummm Chris will be going to hogwarts just so you know.

Chris's POV

This was it this was the big day. This was the day we would put our plan into action. I had no idea if it was going to work but I ABSOLUTELY LOVED the fact that it was DANGEROUS. My philosophy is 'A life lived on edge is a life well lived.' Weird, I know but I love it, and it totally fits me. Remus always says that I'm reckless and I should try not to be so implusive but I can't help it. I just hope that Voldemort doesn't see through our plan, because if he does I'm DEAD. And I'm mean dead as in six-feet under.

Draco's POV

She seems nervous now. Chris, I mean, She seems more nervous today than she did yesterday. I wonder if she's scared to die and everything she said yesterday was just a cover-up to hide the fact that she really is scared.Or maybe she's just nervous of what she has to say today. I mean judging from the way she acts why would someone like her want to say she say she wants to join Voldemort when she aparently hated everything about him and his followers.I just hope that she will make it out alive.

back to normal POV

Chris was down right excited she couldn't wait for the meeting to start and she had to admit so far she hadn't blowen her cover. Every time a Death Eater passed her and glared she whimpered and shrunk down slightly. Every once in a while Draco or Narcissa would throw her a encouraging look when the others weren't looking. They were downstairs in a basement/dungen room it was cold, dark, and damp. And Chris was forced to wear one of the things she hated the most: a dress. It was a very pretty dress, even though she would never say it aloud, it was green, which brought out the green in her hazel eyes, and it went to her knees but flared slightly on the end, it had a tight turtle neck top but it had no sleeves, it looked BEAUTIFUL on Chris. Soon the room was hushed Chris wanted to ask Draco why it had gotten quiet but two seconds later when she looked over a him she relized that HE was there. She gulped lightly. He hissed in her direction and forced her to stand up. She pretended to be scared even though she kind of wasn't.

"So you're the Potter brat that was hidden from me for so long." He whispered staring straight into her eyes. Hoping against all hope that he couldn't see their plan and her lies, she stared straight back into his. The Death Eaters gasped at her boldness.

"Well maybe I can make up for not being able to kill your brother by killing you." He hissed as he raised his wand and pionted it straight at her heart. She forced tears to fill her eyes and spill across her pale cheecks.

"Please sir please please don't kill me I-I want to help the Malfoy's in their part of your plan to get rid of Harry and maybe if I earn your trust I could become your most trusted Death Eater." She said dropping too her knees and pretending to cry as she tried not to jump up and attack the foul man in front of her.

" Well, well, well is this a Potter begging for her life?" asked Voldemort. Chris gritted her teeth and nodded her head. She was filling with shame and begging for her parents forgiveness in her mind.

"Well I suppose I COULD give it a try, but if I hear one word from the Malfoys or Bellatrix that you are not contributing to the plan than you will die understand me." He hissed in her ear. She nodded meekly, while inside her mind she was trying to stop herself from trying to tear him from limb to limb.

"Draco take her to your room you will be in charge of her if anything happens than you shall be punished." Draco nodded and grabbed Chris roughly by the arm. He shot her a meaningfull glance and she let out a fake cry of pain.

Voldemort chuckled, "Now now Darco treat the young lady with respect." He said mockingly. Draco nodded and dragged Chris out of the room of chuckling Death Eaters. He was so angry to see those tears on Chris's pale face, even if they were fake, that he began to subconsciously tighten his grip on her arm until she let out a real cry of pain when they reached his room. He loooked down at her and muttered an apology. She nodded and sat down on his bed. He leaned against his wall and watched her as she sat there and thought about what had just happened. He noticed with a prickling feeling of guilt that a bruise in the shape of a hand-print. He walked over to her but she didn't notice until his shadow was over top over her. She glanced up and looked at him questioningly he nodded to her arm and she glanced at it. She saw the bruise and furrowed her brow in confusion then her eyes widen in understanding. He pulled her up into a standing postion and drew out his wand. He pointed it at her arm and murmured a spell the bruise slowly faded and then dissappeared completely.

"Thanks." She whispered. He nodded and just watched her face as she stood there in front of him, he didn't understand how someone's face could be that empty of emotion. He tugged her hands which caused her to fall forward into his chest lightly.

"What are-?" She didn't get to finish her sentence because his lips came crashing down on hers. Her eyes widen but her pupils got smaller (i don't remember the word for that) from shock. Then she slowly closed her eyes and slowly started to kiss him back. He pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He whispered quickly and quietly.She shook her head.

"No I liked it." She said with a shy smile, which was weird for her because normally she is very sure of her self but something about this boy made her unsure of her self.

"Well then, maybe we should try it again." With each word he got quieter and closer to her face. She smiled lightly

"Maybe we should." She whispered back as she closed in the distance. The second their lips touched the door opened and they leapt apart. When they turned they saw a smiling Narcissa Malfoy.

"Maybe you two like each other more than I thought you did." Sh said as the two teens blushed.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay in here Chris, there will be a guard outside the door at all times, we can trust you two together right." She said the last part with a smirk. The teens blushed and Draco murmured something about 'embarassing moms'. Chris giggled and then smirked in Draco's direction. He looked at her warily. She grinned and ran to his bed and jumped on it.

"I get the bed." She shouted childishly. Draco growled playfully and charged at her.

"Off my bed." He yelled as he leap at her. She screamed in surprise and jumped off the bed and ran away from him. He growled and ran after her.

"Come back here no one gets on bed without my permission." He snapped. Finally she stopped and he crashed in to her and fell to the floor. She smriked down at him as his mom laughed and created a second bed for Chris. Chris smiled took the night dress Narcissa handed her said her thanks and walked into the bathroom that was attached to change. A few minutes later when she came out Draco was already in his bed and almost asleep. As she climbed in her bed he used his wand to turn out the lights.

"Night." He murmured quietly.

"Night." She whispered back as sleep over took her. A few hours later a dark figure entered the room. It stood over Chris.

"You won't be able to keep up this act for long, Potter." It said evilly as it made it's way back to the the door. The Dark Lord exitted the room just as quietly as he came. Chris slept on not knowing that her life was in perile danger.


	7. The Morning After

Me: ok ok ok im really really sorry for the delay i had really bad writers block so this chapter may suck a little bit.

Chris: it's about time

Hermione: angel owns nothing unless you do not recognize it.

The next morning Chris woke up and streched her arms above her head and yawned lightly. 'mmmmmmmm i slept soo good this bed reminds me of my own back home. Hmmm this is so strange Remus would have been looking for me by now wouldn't he.' She thought as she got up and found and outfit that had been placed at the end of her bed. 'Hmmm this is kinda cute even if it is a skirt its black i like.' she thought with a faint smirk.

She walked into the connected bathroom and turned on the shower. Malfoy woke up to the sound of the shower running. 'Hmmm chris must be up Hmmmmm mother must have contacted Dumbledore otherwise Lupin would've come busting through the front doors looking for her.' He thought He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice Chris walk out of the bathroom fully dressed and towel drying her hair.

"So i see your up." she said quietly. He jumped lightly and looked at her while nodding. As soon as he looked at her he regretted it. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'mom must have picked that out.' he thought as he found an outfit and walked into the bathroom. Chris sat down on her bed and waited for him knowing that she probably would be stunned if she stepped out of the room without him. She sighed quietly, she was starved and he was taking a while. She looked over when she heard the bathroom door open, immediately her heart skipped a couple of beats.

'OH MY GOD! he looks sooo HOTT with his hair drippin wet like that and what is with that outfit. I think i'm going to have a heart attack.' she thought to herself as she tried to control her heartbeat. Malfoy was wearing a black semi-fancy button down black shirt with semi-baggy blue jeans. Chris was wearing a black jean skirt that went to the middle of her thigh and a black tank top.

Malfoy smirked at her which caused her heart to skip more beats. "Ready for breakfast?" He asked. She nodded lightly and took his offered arm. They exited the bed room and walked down the stairs to the dining room.

"Ah. Draco, Miss Potter how nice of you to join us." said Mr.Malfoy smoothly.

Draco sat down but Chris continued to stand next to her seat.

"Umm, Mr. Malfoy i would just like to apologize for my behavior the other day i hope i did not offend you." She said. She was really getting into this whole acting thing.

'Maybe i could become a famous actress one day.' she thought to herself as he accepted her apology and they began to eat.

Later in the gardens

"-and over there are our apple blossom trees and rosh bushes." Said Draco as he led her through the gardens (i don't know what flowers and stuff they have over there).

"wow it's all so pretty." she stated quietly as they sat on a bench under the nearest apple blossom tree.

"ummm Draco i was wondering do you have a library here." He nodded his head.

"Does it have any novels in it?" Again another nod.

She jumpped and grabbed his hand .

"Lead the way." She commanded laughing. He grinned and lead her towards the library.

Me: sorry it's so shrot but i need to plan out what i want to happen to them if you have any suggestions on how i should bulid their love i'm all ears.


	8. Inner Fights

PA: I'm so happy I have Microsoft word now so I'll be able to update more ...that is if I get more reviews (hint hint)

Chris: would you just get on with it woman

Hermione: Protector Angel does not own Harry potter unless you don't recognize anything

Chris walked through the aisles of the giant Malfoy library.

'Wow these are some really good books I wonder if they have A Walk to Remember?' she wondered. She sighed she wasn't really a big reader she was more of a prankster but she did like to read every once in a while. Draco watched as she walked from aisle to aisle. He watched as she would every once and a while pull a book down and flip through its contents.

"Um Malfoy um where's the romance section?" her question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Um over there I think." He replied pointing a little bit to their right. She nodded and headed that way she really hoped that they had that book it was her favorite romance book of all time. She loved romances like that one, shy quiet girl meets trouble-making rude yet hot guy. It rocks. She just wished she could find a love like that.

"Jeez potter you're turning all mushy." She whispered to her self.

'Yes but it happened only cause of that kiss he gave you.' Her conscience replied.

"So what does one kiss matter." She hissed to herself.

'Not much but it was your first kiss and it was really good.' Her conscience answered.

"No it wasn't." she snapped quietly so Malfoy wouldn't hear her.

'Was.'

"Wasn't, oh great now I'm arguing with myself what has this boy done to me." She whispered.

'Apparently stealing your first kiss has given him control over you.' Her conscience stated.

'NO no way no guy has or ever will have control over me I am an independent woman who doesn't need a man in her life I can take care of my self.' She thought. Not even a second after completing her thought she tripped and landed flat on her face.

"Chris are you alright?" asked Draco, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Oh yea just fine," she said sarcastically standing up, ignoring his outstretched hand, "bloody conscience."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh nothing." She replied and continued walking towards the romance section. After browsing for a few more minutes she finally found it.

"Hey Malfoy can I um can I take this book out of the library and read like you in a different room?" she asked him tilting her head to the side making her look like a little kid.

"Yea you just have to return it when you're done." He replied trying to catch a glimpse of the title.

"Well obviously," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes. She followed him as he led her out of the library and towards his (their) room.

"Oh Draco Chris I have been looking all over for you two," it was Narcissa, "we are going to have company for dinner."

"Oh who?" asked Draco curiously.

"The Parkinsons." She replied smiling lightly at her sons' look of distaste.

"Who are the Parkinsons," Chris asked confused.

"Friends of the family their daughter is head over heels for Draco here." Said Narcissa nodding towards her teenaged son.

"Oh well I can't wait to meet them." Chris said sarcasm and hatred just barely hidden in her words.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

P.A: ooooo someones is a little je-

Chris: don't even think of saying it

P.A: sqeaks please review


	9. Nothing Between Us

P.A: I'm baaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk……

Chris: Oh god

Hermione: Chris

P.A: sadly I own nothing except Chris and anything else you don't recognize.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

** Last time on hp:**

"_Oh Draco Chris I have been looking all over for you two," it was Narcissa, "we are going to have company for dinner."_

_ "Oh who?" asked Draco curiously._

_ "The Parkinsons." She replied smiling lightly at her sons' look of distaste._

_ "Who are the Parkinsons," Chris asked confused._

_ "Friends of the family their daughter is head over heels for Draco here." Said Narcissa nodding towards her teenaged son._

_ "Oh well I can't wait to meet them." Chris said sarcasm and hatred just barely hidden in her words_.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chris sat glaring on her bed. She hadn't even started reading her book yet she was too angry to read, Ms. Malfoy's sentences were still running through her head.

'Grrrrrrrr if that Parkinson girl so much as touches MY Draco she'll wish she was never born.' She thought.

'Wait,' she cocked her head, 'MY Draco since when was he mine. Ugh stupid hormones.'

She sighed and laid back on her bed she would have to get ready soon turns out she would be wearing another dress, which she hated, but this one was white with a pink tint to it, it was also spaghetti strapped with the straps criss-crossing on her back, the only problem was she hated the color pink but she had promised Narcissa that she would be on her best behavior even though she warned the women that she had a wicked temper.

She sighed again she really did not want to go through with this stupid dinner, plus she had a bad feeling about their plan. Something told her that something bad was going to happen at dinner. The only thing was she didn't know what.

'It's not fair I want to go home I don't like it here everything is confusing here.' She thought miserably. She missed her god father, well more like she missed teasing her god father and she was suppose to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione YESTERDAY but she got kidnapped yesterday so that plan fell through.

She sighed once again. She was so busy thinking and sighing she didn't even notice Draco come in to get ready.

"Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to get ready?" He snapped at her, immediately her temper flared up.

"Well EXCUSE me for thinking things through before I went down there to meet your little girlfriend." She yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend." He yelled back stepping closer to Chris.

"Well she probably thinks so seeing as how she's head over heels for you." Chris snapped as she stepped closer to him. They were now nose to nose with Chris glaring up at Draco and Draco glaring down at Chris.

"What do you care anyway?" Draco asked furiously.

Chris flushed, "I don't."

"Could have fooled me." He whispered as he leaned closer to her.

'Oh god he's gonna kiss me again.' She thought. Slowly she closed her eyes and waited. But then suddenly she felt cold, she snapped her eyes open and saw he had backed away from her. This made Chris angry.

"What is wrong with you!" She roared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STEAL MY FIRST KISS THEN ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? AND THEN TRY TO ALMOST KISS ME AGAIN AND BACK AWAY LIKE THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!" She roared stepping closer to him till she was in his face again.

"THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US." He roared back at her. She flinched, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them back furiously. She sniffed and backed away from him wondering why she was crying.

"Chris I'm sorry I-" Draco started. BAM, Chris punched him in the check as hard as she could (and it was pretty hard considering she played Beater in Qudditch). She ran past him and into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She was in there for an hour crying softly before she calmed down and cleaned her face off. She could hear Draco talking to his mom telling her why they weren't ready.

"Chris dear please come out the Parkinson's are here." Narcissa said as gently as she could.

"Um could you pass me my dress." She said as she stuck her arm out the door.

"Ok dear." Narcissa replied passing it to her.

She got dressed and stepped out completely ignoring Draco, she smiled slightly at Narcissa. Draco looked down at her cold look. She followed Narcissa out the door as Draco followed her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

P.A: ok it may take a while for chapter ten to come up (even though this one took a while too) because the only conversation I can think of for the dinner is:

"What a pretty dress"

"Thank you"

"How old are you"

"Seventeen"

"Oh so is Pansy"

Yea it sucks ok so imma try to come up with something (even though I'm getting an idea right now)

Chris: good cuz I think this chapter sucks I don't cry!

P.A: tearfully it doesn't really suck does it …… please review and tell me sniffs


	10. Dinner Surprise

P.A: ok I know I said this one wouldn't take long and I had an idea for it but I forgot my idea and then couldn't think of anything so I'm just gonna wing it ok?

Chris: yea in other words this one is gonna suck worse than the last chapter.

Angel: shut up Chris or else I'll 0whispers in Chris's ear0

Chris: angel owns nothing but what u don't recognize. On with the story

Hermione: what did you tell her?

Angel: nothing except I'll invite Malfoy over.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Chris followed Narcissa downstairs with Draco following her. They stepped into the sitting room and narcissa apologized for their tardiness.

"Draco I missed you!" a pug faced girl said in a whiny tone as she practically threw herself at Draco, who caught her and frowned deeply. Chris was furious.

'Oh yes she's not his girlfriend.' She thought sarcastically.

"Draco who is this girl? And why is she here?" she asked in a snobby tone.

"This is Christina and she is helping us help the dark lord." He replied with a sigh. Chris smiled prettily at Pansy who just sneered.

"She looks kind of scrawny and not that pretty." She stated. Chris was shocked and her shock quickly grew into anger. She then muttered insults in French.

"Excuse me?" Pansy was confused.

"Oh I'm sorry when I get excited or nervous I speak another language that was French for 'I love your dress'" Chris said with another pretty smile. 'Not' she thought

"Oh have you been to many places?" asked mister Parkinson as they all sat down.

"Well, I've been to Japan, America, Ireland, France, and China. I don't know much of the foreign languages but I picked a few things." She answered.

"Really how was it in France?" Ms. Parkinson asked.

"Oh it was very pretty, especially after dark when it lit up. Oh how I miss it there I think that France was my favorite place to visit." She said in dreamy voice.

"Really, Dear we simply must visit France again we haven't been in such a long time." She said turning to her husband, who nodded. Narcissa shot Chris an encouraging look.

It was a little while later in the middle of dinner when Chris felt a pain shoot across her forehead.

"Um may I please be excused for one moment." She asked as she started to get up.

"Of course are you ok Miss Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked her with a slight triumphant smirk. Chris held in a gasp of pain as it happened again and nodded as she quickly exited the room.

"Oh god not now, what is going on Harry?" she whispered to herself. She found out a long time ago that whenever her brother's scar hurt she would also feel the pain. If it got to extreme she would pass out and be able to see, through her brother's eyes, what was happening to him. It was her only connection to her brother, except their blood.

She whimpered again, the dark lord had to be planning something. Her head shot up and she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom. She was pale, paler than usual.

"Oh god he KNOWS!" was whispered terrified. She had to get out. She had to leave the Malfoy manor as soon as possible. The pain subsided slightly and she walked back to the dining room.

'And the sooner I get out the better off I'll be.' She thought as she re-joined them.

"Malfoy I need to leave." She told him later that night, as that got ready to lie down. Those were her first words to him in a couple of hours.

123459024756703578260938725600425879059732965826450265820658

Angel: ok that's all ... for now

Chris: i guess it wasnt that bad.

Angel: told ya


	11. Leaving

Angel: ok I'm back with chapter eleven.

Hermione: wow you're doing pretty good angel

Angel: I know im soooooo proud of myself

Chris 0bored tone0 she owns NOTHING!

Angel: on with the show ….. I mean story …. Heh heh

1235702570947064084505706508276501745084757506458923

_**Last time on HP:**_

_She whimpered again, the dark lord had to be planning something. Her head shot up and she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom. She was pale, paler than usual._

_"Oh god he KNOWS!" was whispered terrified. She had to get out. She had to leave the Malfoy manor as soon as possible. The pain subsided slightly and she walked back to the dining room._

_'And the sooner I get out the better off I'll be.' She thought as she re-joined them._

_"Malfoy I need to leave." She told him later that night, as that got ready to lie down. Those were her first words to him in a couple of hours. _

_574707504570864507548923748923875198589158974534576946792374598174501704_

"What?" he asked bewildered. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I need to get out of here." She whispered looking down at the floor.

"But why?" he asked confused. He didn't understand was this cause of their fight.

"He knows Draco, Voldemort knows that I don't plan helping you hurt Harry. He knows I plan to leave and help Harry and the others to fight him. I have to get **_now_**." She said. She looked into his eyes and he saw fear, rage, and hatred in hers. He nodded and left to get his mother. He was lucky his father had just left. He brought her to his room and saw that Chris was dressed in the same outfit she had arrived in, a black tank top that had Tinkerbell on it saying: 'whatever' and a pair of faded blue jeans that were cut off at the knees to make capris.

"What is it, Chris?" she asked the younger witch.

"he knows Ms. Malfoy I have to get out of here I have to get back to Remus and Harry and the others." Narcissa nodded and beckoned chris over.

"I figured something like this would happen, I think my husband and sister are in on it." She said as she created a broom from chris, "I'm going to turn you and the broom invisible fly fast chris, Draco go to sleep, we all know you are a hard sleeper all we have to say is she waited till you were asleep to leave."

Draco nodded and did as his mother told him chris went to the window and with one last farewell to the Malfoys she took off.

The sun was just coming up when she finally started to see the tip of the safe house. She landed hard and rolled off the broom. She moaned a bit.

"man I must be really sleepy to have landed that badly." She whispered.

"OI WHO ARE YOU MATE!" a loud voice yelled. (guess who oh and the spell wore off once she landed)

"Ron shut up you'll wake everyone up, we aren't allowed out here." That voice was a girl's they were coming closer.

"She's right ron."

"Harry when is Hermione ever NOT right."

"I was wrong about snape."

"At least you admit it."

"Shut up ron, let's see if she's hu- oh god Harry she looks like your mum but –"

"Has my dad's eyes yea I know I've heard it before, can you tell me if Remus is here." Chris said finishing hermione's sentence as she sat up.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione what are you doing out here, Chris blimey are you alright?" it was tonks and chris was never so happy to see a familiar face as she was now. She hugged tonks.

"Tonks what is it and what are you three doin out here." Remus asked.

He caught sight of Chris, "It's about time you showed up i expected you an hour ago." He said in a mock angry tone.

"Well, ya see they were all out of bread so I had to fly all the way to the other side of surrey and back and that's no easy trip." She replied with a grin.

"Ok enough joking, would anyone mind telling me why some girl I don't even know looks like my mum and why can we trust the malfoys?" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh forget secrecy harry im your twin and we cant trust all the malfoy just Narcissa and Draco malfoy." Chris said, she was tired, and hurting (both emotionally and physically).

"Oh that makes me feel oh so much better, Christina Madison." Harry replied, then he stopped, "I just said your first and misddle name, how did I know them."

"Good your startin to remember me. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain everything I'm to tired."

"You're my sister, so you're the one I can hear in my head when my scar hurts, it effects you two even though you weren't there that night, that's right you weren't there I remember because earlier Remus came by to visit and you didn't want him to leave so he agreed to baby-sit you." Harry said staring at chris in amazement while Hermione and ron stared at him in shock. Everyone was quiet.

"Harry why didn't you tell me you had a sister and a hot one at that?" Ron asked.

"Ron did you not hear him, he didn't remember her till now." Hermione said.

"don't call my sister hot, Ron." Harry said.

"Why you dated mine." Ron said with a grin, none of them noticed Chris's face get red with fury.

"JERK!" she screamed as she decked Ron in the mouth. She then stormed into the house and up to the room she had been in before only to find out that she had to share the room with Hermione and ginny, who was asleep. So she quietly laid down in her bed and fell asleep also.

-648-982475074504670274507450570547074504572074502457028750284570

Angel: well the secret is out ( to the trio that is) and chris and Malfoy still haven't made up.

Chris: you act like we're a couple

Hermione: whose to say you aren't

Angel and Hermione: Read and Review Please 0chris sulks in background0 QUIT SULKING!


End file.
